


You ain't a burden, Cas

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas get's a stain on his dress shirt and is confronted with a problem... what should he wear now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't a burden, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it's not mine

Dean resigned to his room in the bunker after an exhausting day of research only to stumble upon Cas standing infront of his wardrobe looking tragically lost and his upper body bare. A smile crept over his face against his will.

"Whatcha doing, honey?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. Cas looked at him.

"My shirt is stained." He said, looking pointedly at the pile of fabric on the bed. "I don't have change." Dean's smiled widened and he crossed the room.

"You could've just taken one of my shirts." Dean said, arms wrapping around Cas's waist from behind, lips scraping his neck as he spoke.

"I wasn't sure..." Cas said slowly.

"I'm sure you'd look hot in my clothes..." Dean said, kissing his neck. "All too loose and hanging low over those gorgeous hipbones of yours." Dean said, one hand dropping to run over Cas' hipbone. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, he leaned back into Dean's strong chest and downright purred.

"Maybe we should get you some other clothes besides your suit..." Dean said. Cas turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I don't want to be a burden..." Cas said, he looked so sad.

"Cas, honey, you ain't a burden. I love you, and I wouldn't want a life without you." He said, hand's moving up to cup Cas' face. "I know it's hard for you to adjust, but I don't care wether you're an angel or not." He said and bent down to kiss his lover "You'll always be my angel." He added. "And I'd be happy to buy you some normal people's clothes."

So a few days later they were in a shop - Sam hurrying in the direction of plaid shirts - and Dean and Cas got stuck in the jeans section.

After about half an hour they had a few jeans and t-shirts for Cas - and a t-shirt for Dean who noticed that his favorite AC/DC shirt had a hole - and he was trying on the clothes.

Dean entered his booth, Cas wearing a pair of light jeans and a - Dean had to admit - very tight t-shirt. Dean's eyes widened.

"You look good..." He pressed out and then leaned in to Cas, whispering "I'd mount you right on the spot... press you against that mirror and fuck you until you couldn't see straight." Castiel moaned, the new jeans suddenly becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Dean?" They heard Sam ask outside. Dean bit Cas' earlobe and retreated from the cabin merely calling "Keep those" over his shoulder.

"What's it, Sam?" Cas heard from inside the cabin left with three pair of jeans and an aching hard-on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
